Teenage Dream
by SophieHadfield
Summary: Jealousy, School, Lies and Cheating, this is just the beginning. Will 17 year old Charlotte fall for Paul's charms or will she fight the chemistry she knows they have? "I want you Charlotte, and hasn't anyone told you? I always get what I want."
1. I always get what i want

**This is my first fan fic! So I am going to try it out and see what it is like. I have had this story in my head for some time now, so I thought I would just go for it and see how it goes. Tell me what you think! Sophie xx **

"Charlotte sweetie get ready we are going to Sandra's house tonight, remember?"

Of course I remember! How could I not? Mrs Meraz was nice, Paul however was not. He has been the Bain of my existence since... Well. Forever. Out of all the people my mum had to be friends with had to be the mum of the one person I actually hated. Great.

"Mum, seriously do I have to go?"

Ok, maybe I did sound like a spoilt whiney teenage brat and I might have stomped my foot, but I refuse to willingly go and be in the company Paul firggin Meraz without having to.

"We are not going to have this argument tonight Charlotte Jackson you are coming tonight whether you like it or not. I don't know why you and Paul don't like each other, you have known each other since you where babies you used to have such fun together"

Ok mum meant business she only used my full name when she says I am being 'difficult'. Whatever.

Me and Paul did use to be friends as in 10 years ago, I mean when I was 7 I would be friends with Paul because he had the common decently to be nice and not be the total ass hole he is now. I get it, the guy recently got muscles the size of tree trunks and his hair is always shaped in a way where it is messy yet unbelievingly sexy…ok back to reality. I don't like him that way he's a dick head.

"Charlotte are you listening to me? Are we clear?" My mum yelled in my ear. _*Sigh* _I guess I would have to go.

"Yeah mum am just gonna get changed" this is going to be a fun night. Not.

**At Paul's house…**

Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it! I was chanting as my mum knocked on the door. I groaned and my mum just sighed at me and rolled her eyes. I hated it when she did that! It made me feel about 3 years old again.

"Kate, it is so nice to see you again it as been to long"

Mrs Meraz was a nice lady I always feel sorry for her that she had properly the most horrible cocky ignorant son in the whole world. I often think that when Mrs Meraz's had her baby somebody either swapped them because Paul was too ugly to keep or maybe could of been the virgin birth where instead of god blessing our people with the son of god they gave us a very hot headed womanizer who doesn't think with his brain he thinks by his…well, you know.

"Sandra I have missed you too, you know how it is, sometimes life gets ahead of you and the time just flies by.."

*BANG* great they have already gone into their own little world where they forgot about me and shut the door in my face. This is going to be a long night…

"PAUL! Come down from that room! Dinner is ready and we have guests!"

NOOOOOOOO stay up there! We don't mind you stating as far away from me as possible. Stay up there forever? Why that's a good idea!

"Ok. Coming"

A deep voice boomed the whole house I think it actually shuck from the vibrations.

Thud, thud, thud….

"Hey Miss Jackson! It is really nice to see you!"

Look at him being all nice and polite if only they knew him. Grr I hated the affect he has on me. He made me feel this weird feeling whenever he was within a hearing distance from me.

"My, my Paul, is that you? You grow more and more every day. You are going to brake some hearts when you are older with your looks"

Ok. Was it me or was my 40 year old mum eye fucking her best friends son? Kill me now…

"Ha-ha! I don't think I will break all the girls hearts, but maybe some. What do you think Char have I broke your heart yet?"

Ha-ha he wishes. He said Char I loved that nickname… back to reality. Paul let me put it bluntly had a reputation the love em leave em type, well I don't think he really loved any of them Paul just sees' them as a good fuck under his belt.

"Ha-ha no Paul, only Chace can break my heart I am dating him remember?" Paul's eyes darkened when I said his name. But that look quickly vanished.

"Really? Your still dating him? I thought you had taste isn't he like 12 or something?" I wanted to smack him so hard in the face for saying that about him just because he wasn't the super popular football team boy of the school like he used to be didn't mean that he had to treat him like a piece of dirt! Paul didn't like Chace anymore, I don't know why but when ever I used to ask Chace he always changed the subject. When Chace saw Paul I always thought that Chace didn't want to be there like if there was a hole he would gladly get sucked up in it. He also never did POD in front of Paul it was almost like he was scared of what he would do or say.

"Ha-ha no not 12 he is 17 like us Paul you should no that he is in all the classes us two are in remember and before he started dating me you too used to be best friends?"

I didn't realised that my mum and Paul's mum had left the room during our conversation but I was rather glad because it was going to get nasty.

"Anyway why did you two fall out, you used to be so close?"

I know I was pushing boundaries but I was honestly curious why they suddenly stopped being friends. The day me and Ryan started being friends was the day Paul came waltzing up to Chace and started beating the shit out of him? Why? I don't know.

"That's honestly none of your business. So tell me Charlotte has Chace made a man of himself yet? Or are you still on first base?"

Paul knew he got to me because he had that shit eating smirk on his face. Just because Chace was a gentleman and wanted to wait for me to be ready didn't mean he was frigid or something.

"Ha-ha Paul that really isn't any of your business. But I must say first base is well history! As of making a man of himself, well lets just say I am a happy woman after he has dropped me off from his house"

Ok maybe I made that sound like something it really wasn't but stuff it! I didn't want him to think that what he was saying was kind of true. We hadn't had sex yet, So what? he didn't need to know I wasn't experienced in that department.

"Ha-ha I guess not but baby, admit it you wish it was me between those legs of yours making you scream. You wish it was me kissing those sweet lips of yours and baby hasn't anyone told you I always get what I want?"

Paul was now so close to me I could smell him and if anyone walked in now they might get the wrong impression of what it happening because Paul was now inches away from me so close we could kiss. His hand was inching closer and closer inside the back of my jeans, his hands now slipped into my back jean pockets and I could feel his erection touching my left leg whilst he was forcing me closer while feeling up my rear end.. My breath hitched and I inched closer to those perfect lips…

"PAUL! CHARLOTTE! Dinner" I got knocked back into reality as I heard Paul's mum shouting us from the kitchen. As I did this I slapped Paul so hard across the face it could feel tiny prickles against my hand from the after sock of hitting him.

"I wouldn't want you anywhere near me in that way. You will never get me and that's a promise"

With that I ran out the room into the Kitchen but not before I heard Paul say "Don't promise things you cant keep baby. I will have my way with you sooner or later"

I couldn't decide whether that excited me or scared me, But one thing I did know is that I should stay as far away as possible from Paul Meraz.

**What do you think? Do you think it is worth carrying on? Please tell me what you think. I am thinking of making into some bet but am not sure there is a few of them around at the moment. If you have any suggestions it would be great for you to tell me. **


	2. Imprint

**Thanks for all the reviews favourites/alerts! They mean a lot to me. My Story is set after breaking dawn. Jacob didn't imprint on Renessme and the Cullen's moved shortly after the birth. Paul has already imprinted on Charlotte and he feels smug that he has imprinted for a lot of different reasons. One reason is that he can now take her away from Chace. He wants chace to feel helpless he wants to get back at him for what he did. **

**Paul's POV**

I was so close…inches even from kissing her. Why did they have to shout then? Why not 2, 3 minutes later? Could Dinner of waited? I mean for fuck sake we had to wait for another 10 minuets! Its Taha Aki! It must be. Am a good boy. I protect our lands I fight bloodsuckers. So why out of all things holy didn't he let me kiss _her?_

When I changed into what I am and learned all of the legends the pack had bets on who I would imprint on. Jared, Jake, and Embry all said I would imprint on her. I didn't't know it was that obvious.

_**Flashback…**_

"_I cant wait to see the day Pauly imprints. I feel sorry for her already! She is gonna _

_Have to be someone just as strong willed as Paul!" Quil shut up! _

_Ha-Ha dude that would just leave charlotte Jackson. The girls well fit and the_

_only one That can make Paul get turned on by a single glare it is a match made in_

_heaven and she is dating Chace so he has his work cut out there" I gave Jared the _

_Shut. The. Fuck. Up look. Because even he knows not to talk about that traitor. _

_Me and Chace used to be best mates until we where about 16 and he started dating Charlotte . I often wondered if he was just using me to get information about her so he can make his move. Even before the imprint I fancied her. Chace knew it. _

"_Ha-ha no man I don't want to be dragged down by one woman when I have the whole of La Push!" _

_Ok I lied a little even when I had a cute brunette sucking me off in the car park I was imagining it was her. Hell I even screamed her name a few times coming - that got me a few slaps. _

" _yeah, yeah Paul she is the one I will bet it on my life" Jake sudden input made all the lads put money on who it would be. I kind of did hope deep down it would be Char._

_**End of Flashback***_

I decided the day I did imprint that I would play it. I didn't't want her to come to me

because of the bond. I wanted to play the game she is all too good at. I just hoped it

wouldn't't backfire and sting me on the ass. Let the games begin…

**Charlotte POV**

"…_I always get what I want."_ I couldn't't get those words out of my head. They where plain English but still the words made my heart feel like it was going to shoot out of my body. I hated the fact that Paul had an effect on me. He even knew it. He made me feel things that I shouldn't, Paul didn't show me the affectionless that Chace showed me every time I saw me. Chace would put an arm around me, hug me, kiss me, cuddle me. He was the perfect boyfriend. So why does Paul keep on popping up in my head?

Paul however didn't have a single trait that Chace had. He was like a roller coaster. You are so excited but feel like crapping your self what in the queue of the ride an waiting. When you are sitting in the chairs waiting for it to begin you wonder why you put your self through this - sometimes things just aren't worth it. But when it is done, you feel… alive? Brand new? Free?.

My Phone vibrated and it made he literally jump 6 feet in the air. Having past my mini heart attack I decided to check who it was. Chace wouldn't text me at 11.30 in the evening because he has the common sense to know school is in the morning so I opened my phone to see who it was…

_I bet your thinking of me right now. -P _Don't freak! It isn't Paul! OMG IT IS TOTALLY HIM!

I hated the fact that he was right. Why the hell was I thinking of this low like idiotic, annoying son of a… ok don't curse. How come one puney text can make me want to go on a rampage? It is the fact that I know he has got a shit eating smirk plastered on his face… how I love that smirk… No, no, no! he is not worth my time I am so not texting back…

**10 minuets later…**

Why text me that? Why text me at all? Doesn't't he have babies to eat? Can't he go text a cheerleader or something? Dam him!

Beep Beep Beep! Another text. Why does this feel like I am cheating on my boyfriend? Maybe I will just reply once. To tell him to get lost. Yeah I will do that

…_don't try and fight it. I know u want me. - P _HE DOSENT KNOW ANYTHING!

**Ha-ha. Paul why would I want you? You are disgusting! - C ***send* I just texted back I am so stupid! Will he reply?

_LOL! Yeah bby but it wasn't me who almost cheated on her boyfriend kissing me. You wanted me to fuck you there and then. _What? No I didn't't… ok maybe a little. This boy is going to drive me insane.

**As if! I only sleep with men. Women aren't my type darling - C**

_Babe, you want saying that when you where almost dry humping me - P _I was not almost dry humping him!

_And I am sure I could make you think other wise I can be quiet if you can… - P _so tempting…..

**I think I would scream bloody murder if I had your STD body any where near me. - C**

_You would be screaming because you would be coming all over dick. _Don't hyperventilate.

**Only in my nightmares. Goodnight Paul. - C **

_Yeah I bet I can smell your arousal from here you are se ready for me! But baby I understand. Maybe take a cold shower I know that helps ;) ttys xx _

**Maybe I should just call Chace? Sweet dreams.**

*_No reply*_

I knew I was playing a game. I knew I was going to get my fingers burned but he was addictive. The way he told me things made me feel like it was a statement. This year in school is going to be a year I will remember, and I have a feeling it wont be for the right reasons.

I couldn't help but play his games. I knew he was doing it to get a raise out of me. But all what I knew is that two can play at this game, and if Paul thinks that he always wins then he is going to be hugely disappointed with this outcome.

**What do you think? I will try and update late today…maybe tomorrow. Here is a teaser of what's to come… **

_I walked into biology late and there was only two seats that weren't taken. I knew Chace really didn't want me or him to be next to him but I could let Paul make me feel that way._

"_Chace, its fine go sit next to Leah its cool." I told him._

"_Well only if your sure?" Chace looked at me hoping I was being serious. Almost begging me to go instead of him. What was up with him?_

_I took my seat next to him and thrills went through my body. He grazed his hand across my leg and I slapped his hand away from me. He let out a quiet chuckle before he grazed my core. I wanted to let out the biggest moan ever…_

_Two can play at the game… I shifted my hand to so I could feel his firm cock and the strangled moan made me know I got to him… _

_We where only 5 minuets into the lesson and it was an hour and a half film to watch. In the dark. With Paul. I Only another 1 hour 55 minuets to go… I am so going to hell. _

**So you know that the next chapter is going to be in biology with Chace not to far away… **


	3. What did he do?

**So her is chapter 3. I am trying to get a build up and I have big plans for Paul and Charlotte! (: x **

When Chace took me to school I couldn't figure out this feeling I was having. It was like a pull. Chace tried to get me to communicate with me, kiss me but it just didn't feel right.

"Babe, you ok?" 'Babe' Paul calls me babe. Paul, Paul, Paul, Paul. I am going crazy. I need to talk to Mia. My best friend.

"Yeah am good, I don't feel too well though" Chace wasn't even listening. He was too occupied with Paul staring at me. When we made eye contact me smiled in a way that would make any normal person think I want to rip all your clothes of in this parking lot. It kinda freaked me out.

"I want you to stay away from Paul Charlotte" Chace never asked me to not talk to someone. It kind of irked me, is he my mum? I certainly hope not. But if I saw a girl like Izzy Lemon look at Chace like that I would beat the crap out of her!

"Ha-Ha! Chace Forks high isn't a very big school so it would be kind of hard to ignore Paul. Also, in case you haven't forgotten our mum's are best friends?" this seemed to make Chace even more angry. He started trembling…

"I knew this day was going to come! He is going to take you away from me! He doesn't deserve you! He is a low life!" It seemed Paul heard this and was shooting daggers and Chase's head.

"What day? Chace? What's the matter!"

I was getting worried. Chance didn't seem him self. It was like something triggered inside him that said fight…fight…fight… and it was directed at Paul and I knew if anyone was up for a fight it would be him.

I needed to defuse this situation because there a crowd was forming. I saw Jacob Black who had a look of shock and curiosity. I gave him a small smile which he returned with a smile that I knew was fake. I new something was wrong with him. He always looked so low and desperate and he was such a nice person.

I needed to figure out what was wrong here and I needed to know quick.

Chace later apologised for his outburst in the parking lot and I said it was ok and not to worry. It still didn't stop him from giving the whole school a good front of PDA by the lockers where Paul saw. I was kind of hoping this would make him see I liked Chace but it didn't he just took out his phone and texted me…while I was making out with my boyfriend. But I also could see that look again, the look that wanted to tare Chace's head off. Jacob and Jared had to push him to his lesson. It was like a front. He didn't want me too see that I was getting to him. But that smile made me feel like I was in for a whole lot of trouble.

Because Chace practically had me pinned to the nearest locker it made us last to get into biology and the look Chace gave was he wanted to take me and run out of their straight away. And I knew why there where two seats available. And I was next to the two people I hate. Izzy Lemon or Paul Meraz. Yay!. I was tempted to ask Paul to sit next to Izzy but I think she went psycho when Paul dumped her and Chace cant sit next to him because…well obvious reason so that left me.

Jacob Black looked at me and smiled almost as if it was planned. I mean he was next to Lucy Cunningham they don't even talk to each other! What. The. Hell. Chace also saw this and he frowned.

"Chace, its fine go sit next to Izzy its cool."

I said Izzy's name with such venom I surprised my self. Everyone knew she was after most lads in the school.

"Well only if your sure?" Chace looked at me hoping I was being serious. Almost begging me to go instead of him. What was up with him? He is hot and cold. But then again I would want to fight Paul. He properly be able to knock me out cold with his pinkie finger. Chace is a big guy don't get me wrong but Paul is a monster.

I took my seat next to him and thrills went through my body a few minuets of ignoring him and listening to the teacher. He grazed his hand across my leg and I slapped his hand away from me. He let out a quiet chuckle before he grazed my core. I wanted to let out the biggest moan ever… I have a boyfriend. Who it watching my tortured face not because ei want him to stop because I want him to carry on.

I hted him. Hated. He knew I am with Chace. Cant he leave it as that!

Then I remembered our game. That I will win and adrenalin shot through my vans.

Two can play at the game… I shifted my hand to so I could feel his firm cock and the strangled moan made me know I got to him…

I could see Jacobs shoulders shifting up and down like he was laughing. I wonder why? I would have to ask him in English.

We where only 5 minuets into the lesson and it was an hour and a half film to watch. In the dark. With Paul. I Only another 1 hour 55 minuets to go… I am so going to hell.

20 minuets into the film….

Paul had made no further advances on me for a while so I started to get comfy. He was so warm it was like his whole body radiated heat.

I saw Paul scribble something down and I new it wasn't anything to do with the work because that would be like us living on the moon.

_I wish it was your mouth around my cock instead of your hand. I bet it can work wonders. _he is so revolting! I didn't want to reply back but I just had too! Why did Chace hate him so much?

I decided to just ask him.

_Why don't you and Chace get along any more?_

I was about 5 minuets until he replied and even then he looked hesitant.

Angry even.

_He took something that wasn't his to take. _That was it? that's all I had

for figure what was up with them it was almost like Paul hated him.

_What did he take? Like money or something? _I know I was being nosy but sue me I was generally curious.

_Ha-ha I don't care about money. But don't worry I plan on getting it back ;)_

What did that mean? get what back? I looked over at Chace and I always new he was keeping something from me. But I could never figure what that was.

_Yes. that's understandable but what do you want back?_ I asked

_So you think I should get what he took? Would you?_

I couldn't help but feel this had a double meaning to it. Like it wasn't an object he was talking about like it was a person.

Again Paul tried to test his look and scooted closer. He wrote something on that paper that I couldn't see and I don't think he wanted me to. He was drawing patterns on the top of my thigh inching closer and closer to my core. In BIOLIGY! That god I am at the back. I could find the will to tell him not to. I was getting that feeling like I needed a release and I couldn't explain it.

He stopped and kept his palm flat over my womanhood. If I moved a little bit I could feel the friction. My heart was racing so fast. This had to stop. I was getting into deep water and Paul knew this was having an affect on me.

I had to think and think quickly. The bell rang and saved me from any more embarrassment. But I had to show Paul I was strong so I did the only thing I could think of. I waited for Chace to start talking to Izzy *grrr* kicked him so hard in his man hood I could feel his pain by jest looking into his hair.

He kneeled over and cursed just about every swear word ever existed!

"Ever touch me again like that and I will rip it off." and with that I walked out of the room with Jacob looking at me with a shit eating smile that even I didn't want to know what meant.

Jacob POV ( A/N why not)

Paul had differently met his match. Even I wouldn't dare do that to Paul! I mean he would have my head.

I had a feeling Charlotte would is just the girl version of Paul minus the sleeping around.

She gave me a fresh feeling. Like there is good people, and charlotte was a good person who most lads fancied. she was beautiful. Her hair was long, brown and wavy, it was so thing you wanted to run your hands through it. She had a good body with curves just in the right places with big piercing Blue eyes.

When Paul heard that Chace asked Charlotte out Paul phased which makes Paul hate him even more.

Chace was the only person who Paul confided in about Charlotte. People assumed but only Chace knew for definite. Paul told him how he was nasty just to keep her close to him. He wanted her but he just didn't know how to get her.

Chace told him she was just a girl. She want worth it. Not knowing he had other plans for her. He wanted her. Paul was fighting a battle he didn't no excited. A year later Paul practically slept with every single girl in La Push and he still want done.

Paul was different with Charlotte now. I think it is because he knew she needed what Paul could give her. She wanted to be chased and man handled. She didn't want to be a princess she wanted to be free. And Paul could give her that.

I gave one death glare to Chace to show him who's boss and when he almost shitted his pants I walked to English,

**What do you think of Jacobs POV. I needed to get the story out wht Chace didn't like him and this was the only way I could I think. I no the ages are mixed up and bit and also that in chapter 2 I said they went to forks high but I have decided to put them on the reservation instead. Sorry for any incontinence. Here are the ages and names and ages of the characters so far. **

Charlotte Jackson - 17

Is confused with what she wants. Paul makes her feel alive and free but there is one problem. She hates his guts and want to fight this attraction. What she doesn't know it that she cant. She is an imprint.

Paul Meraz - 17

Has always liked Charlotte since they where little when he said he would marry her when they are older and live in his tree house. He imprinted on Charlotte and he had a mixed feelings about it. He didn't want to imprint but he knew if he ever did he would of wanted it to be her. He hates Chace for dating her because he feel cheated and let down by someone who he considered to be a brother.

Chace Jones - 17

Charlottes Boyfriend. He seems nice but he does have a dark side. He liked charlotte but only on a little crush level. He never liked Paul because when they where 7 he used to be bullied by him. But Paul doesn't remember. Chace wanted to get him back even though it was a long time ago. He wanted to feel like the bigger man so he dated charlotte. Even though this is why he dated her he now does have strong feelings for her and wants her to be with him. He is scared of Paul because when Paul found out they where dating he said if they where ever alone he would be sorry.

Sandra Meraz and Kate Jackson - 40

They have been best friends forever and have been planning Paul and Charlottes wedding before they where even born. They cant wait for them to have cute babies so they can be grandmas. They are planning a special trip to make Paul and Charlotte 'Bond' together (A/NNaughty he-he)

**I thought this might be able to give you a bigger insight of all the characters. What do you think?**

**Sophie xx **


	4. The Plan

_**1 week later… **_

**Paul POV**

I couldn't help but laugh when I heard that Charlotte and Miss Jackson will be coming round. Not because it is funny they are coming to see us because I couldn't be more thrilled but because there is a huge storm that is going to hit us at about 7 30 and the 15 minute drive home for the ladies will be almost impossible so they are going to have to stay the night.

I couldn't help but fantasize charlotte in one of my te shirts and boxers asleep in my bed. Although I prefer it with no clothes on with charlotte laying on my bed with me doing very naughty things to her… but like my mum said. Baby steps.

_Please can you keep your fantasies to your self. Unless you plan on sharing her with me in reality - Jacob_

I was running the early morning Patrol with Jacob and he was revising the plan I had made and he did seem impressed by it. But I had to get him back for saying that about MY Charlotte who does he think he is?

_Sorry man! She is fit though admit it! Any guy would want to - J_

_Shut. The. Fuck . Up - Paul _

I blocked Jake out and kept on thinking about my plan. How can I do this. What can I do that I haven't already done?

_Ha dude just be your self. She wont know what's hit her - J_

_What do you mean? -P_

_Well man you do have a reputation to put it bluntly. You have charmed your way into most girls in the res and in forks. I am sure you can take Charlotte. - J_

_Yeah maybe but she isn't like normal girls. She knows me too well. - P_

_Use that to your advantage. If you take control she wont know what's hit her. Like I said do everything that feels right. If she knows you are capable of following what you say - she might have a bit more respect for you and always be on stand by for your next move. - J_

Jake then phased out leaving me to my thoughts. So what Jacob was saying was show her who's boss, and if I show her that then she wont know what I am capable off and will be more wary of me.

This was going to be an amazing night. I can finally put my action into plan.

Charlotte POV

At Paul's house…

It had been rather quiet considering all the things that have happened. I would have liked to think it was be kicking Paul in his jewels that did it, but I knew he was planning something. His next move.

This week went by rather slowly. Me and Chace where becoming more and more distant which he is oblivious to and Paul got together with Taylor Bennett it didn't last long but the rumours that I have heard meant that it didn't take Paul long either.

Although me and Paul are on speaking terms again I always have this nagging feeling like I should stay away from him. Like he is dangerous, why is it that he fascinates me so much?

We used to be so close growing up. I married him behind out school when we where about 6. He always said we where going to have babies and live in his tree house. I took it of course and married him while Scott Bailey was the pope who did the hole ceremony by just saying 'you may kiss the bride' and me and Paul making gagging faces and settled for the cheek. I liked it back then, simple.

My day dream was interrupted by a loud bang…

"HONEY AM HOME!" an overly cheery voice yelled. What is he up too?

"Hey darling we are in the living room" Paul's mum replied. She was too nice. I swear people give her mr happy pills. For example of her niceness, she backed cookies and cakes all the time. The last time my mum baked was for my ninth birthday where she thought she could make a cake better than the overly priced shops one. Here precise words where _"I am not buying this expensive crap when I can easily make one at home which will be twice as good. Do they think I am made of money? Lets go sweetie."_

Lets just say we ended up going to buy the cake from the shops the next day.

"O hey Miss Jackson, Charlotte. Are you staying for dinner?" Paul asked. Ok he did sound happy.

"Yeah we are me and your mum are planning a holiday for us all. isn't that exciting?"

Paul's seemed hesitant with his response "well, yeah I will have to see what my boss Sam says." Sam? As in Sam Uley? Ha-ha as if! Sam is like the royal highness why would he employ Paul? He must have been forced.

"Ooo well I hope you can come Paul. You can keep Charlotte here company." HA! I would prefer to have the company of a Stunk than that sleeze bag!

"Am sure I could think of some other things to occupy my self with. Don't pressure your self about coming I am sure you don't want to be with three grown women?" I used that fake laugh that I think I might have pulled of!

"Awe your too kind Char. Am sure I could arrange something in my busy schedule but I do have to let down a few people! Sam makes us build log cabins when we have spare time to make the reservation look better and attract more people" ooo am lovely nice teenager who help elderly people cross the street. AS IF PAUL DID THAT!

"I bet your wood is good for nailing!" he did get the hidden meaning to that message! He-he take that! don't you just love good comebacks? I do.

"Ha-ha my wood is super firm so I can nail it good and hard. Maybe I can show you how I do it sometimes"

Eww sicko! Never in a million years. I let out an awkward laugh.

"Why Charlotte wouldn't that be lovely? You could learn a lot of tips from Paul I am sure. Hey Paul come round one day and you can show her how you do it."

My. Mum. Is. Such. An. IDIOT! He doesn't mean wood! He means me? You basically fed me to the wolves! don't you just wish you could take back time and keep your mouth closed? Omg I must be beetroot red!

"Sure. I would love that I wont disappoint her. I can show her all my tricks in the book. She will be begging me to show her more."

No, no, no, no, NO Paul I so not talking about this in front of my mum. Ok I need a quick escape….

"Hey Mrs Meraz? Can I please go get a drink?" I really do need a drink so my diversion worked.

"No need to ask. You know where they are" thank you, thank you. thank you. "thanks I will be back in a second"

I walked into the small cosy kitchen and went to the cabinets to get a glass but I couldn't reach them because they where to far back! For god sake! I was about to climb on the kitchen surface when I felt a very warm body press against me. My but was sticking out quite far because I am about to climb up and I could already feel the affect it had on Paul.

"You know when a damsel in distress needs help their prince arrives? Well, I am your prince. Here you go my lady."

For some reason Paul had to use both of his hands to reach into the cubard so his hole body was flat against mine. I was trapped. I needed to get out of this situation before things get weird.

"Thanks Paul. I need to get to the fridge now" No movement.

"Paul? Can you hear me? Move. Now!" he wasn't budging. I just could feel his pelvis making circular movement on my rear end and a moan that could only be described as incredibly sexy. No I was dating Chace this isn't happening.

"Paul get off me right now" I tried to use my scary voice I hope it worked.

Instead Paul swung me around. Lifted me on the kitchen side stepped between my legs and but his face inched from mine. He then said,

"Or what?" he didn't seemed scared he seemed aroused. I could hear our mums chatter in the lounge I was dead meat.

"I will tell Chace what you are doing to me." he just laughed! I mean laughed not one ounce of fear.

"What's that puney ass going to do?" what would he do? Properly nothing.

"I remember telling you something. Not too long ago. But I think you would remember. I promised I would make you scream my name when I am between those legs of yours and baby I am going to go so slow you will be begging for me to fuck you hard."

he was now shamelessly dry humping me. He lifted up my skirt and pushed his hips in just the right spot. I didn't want to like it! I hated the fact it did.

I didn't know how we got into the bathroom but I was grateful. Paul put me on the floor and started to pull down my leggings and I was too far gone to protest.

He got to my under where and started to stroke I could feel the friction and I couldn't say no. My woman hood was pooling with arousal I needed him I needed something. He dipped his fingers inside me and entered my core I let out a hard wine and he likes that because he started thrusting and thrusting fast.

My mind was now all fuzzed. It was just me and Paul. All areas of a consistence was well gone and I just needed those fingers to pump inside of me.

My stomach was tightening and I was starting to see stars and then it all disappeared. Paul had stopped and had a smile to tell me that he knew I didn't want him too. Why did he stop? He them lifted his finger to his mouth and sucked on them. I was too dazed to know what was happening to finally realise Paul had won this part of the bet.

"Wanna know why I stopped princess? If I remember rightly I did say I wanted those lips round my cock first. So when I get to come all in your mouth you get the best orgasm ever by me just fingering you. Ok?"

No this wasn't happening. I needed to tell Chace. I just had to.

Paul was now about to exit the bathroom. But before he did he said those words again.

" Remember Charlotte. I do always get what I want. I want you, and I will get you at what ever price."

Those words seemed to make me feel a hole new world wind of emotions. I didn't know what to think. How to act or feel. I didn't like or fancy Paul but I just could deny that attraction it was like a pull. It was like I needed him all the time.

His last words wouldn't of made me feel anything if I didn't know he actually meant them. But one thing I did know was never to underestimate Paul Meraz.

I walked back into the Living area a little flustered and hot. I just wanted to go home. As far away from Paul as possible. But as usual somebody must hate me.

"My, it is far to dangerous for you to travel out there. It is like a hurricane. You will have to stay the night!"

Paul gave me a look that basically scared the shit out of me. I knew what he was thinking. I would be in his room with him. We would be alone. In his bed. Nice. Not.

**Here is chapter 4! Am on a roll! Thanks to everyone who have reviewed, commented and favourite! It means a lot to me.**

**I have one question. Should I let Chace turn into a wolf? Because I want to involve them into my story but I am finding it hard to make it work. If anybody has any ideas I would love to know what you think!**

**Sophie **


	5. Sticky Situations

**Chapter 5! This is by far my favourite chapter and I hope you like it! Thank you so much for Alerting, Favourite and reviewing! **

**Previously…**

"_My, it is far to dangerous for you to travel out there. It is like a hurricane. You will have to stay the night!"_

_Paul gave me a look that basically scared the shit out of me. I knew what he was thinking. I would be in his room with him. We would be alone. In his bed. Nice. Not._

**Charlotte POV**

"Well only if you are sure -" my mum was cut of by Paul.

"Of course we are! We and Charlotte can catch up like the old days. My bed is bigger now though so we can move around more…"

Paul. Shut. Up. My mum isn't stupid enough to let me go into a grown teenage, hormonal boys bed. She knows what they are like. I will be sleeping somewhere else. My mum will make sure of it.

"Awe Paul that's an lovely idea!" Erm. Ok rewind. My mum so doesn't see the wider concept of this theory. This is PAUL MERAZ! Did you see what he did to me a minute ago? So good… NO o god I have that feeling again my possession feels all funny.

Paul smelled the air and looked at me with a look that could only be described as lust. Why was he smelling the ait like that? What a freak!

He smirked and looked directly at me. No I didn't want to talk I wanted to disappear to…well…anywhere.

"What do you think Char? Want to catch up and play some games?" He lifted up his to fingers and started discretely sucking on them. Then I remembered what he was doing with those fingers about 15 minutes ago, and my legs felt like jelly.

Everything in my head was running so fast around I couldn't keeps tabs. I no I had to keep confident and take control. But I only could do that if I played his games. I had a boyfriend. OMG I HAD A BOYFRIEND! Paul's going to tell him, o god o god o god! No no no no this isn't happening.

"Charlotte dear, are you ok? You look a little flustered" Paul was looking at me with an intense expression. Then gave another one of his signature smirks and replied by saying…

"Its ok Miss Jackson, Charlotte and Chace aren't getting along like they used to…" and then I heard him whisper "I think it is going to end soon" it wasn't a assumption it was a demand. He knew I could hear him and I knew that he would tell him what we did and I sm scared of the out comes.

My phone buzzed. Great escape!

"Am just going to take this!" I ran into the dining area and picked up my phone. It was Mia my best friend.

"MIA! I need you help! Like fast!"

"No hello? Hey C you ok?" NO AM NOT OK!

"Erm. Yes. No. Maybe?" was I making sense?

There was a pause on the other end. "Tell me everything"

Ok here goes…"Well do you know Paul Meraz?"

"OMG! HE IS SOOOOO HOT! Have you seen him these days he looks like a god!" for goodness sake why me?

"Well I am kind of at his house…"

I went through everything that has happened to me in the past 2 weeks and how I thought me and Chace where growing distant and paul make me feel weird when ever he was around me. Mia just listened and I kept peeking out side of my door so I could see if anyone was listening. Paul was sitting in the chair looking at the TV.

"It sounds like you like him. I think you should call Chace and tell him how you feel. Maybe meet up tonight." That's the point I cant!

"that would be a good idea if it wasn't a blizzard out there!" I interjected "and I have to stay at Paul's house tonight."

"O yeah! I forgot about that…wait. WHAT? You are stopping at his house. Girl you are going to die of a heart attack. Are you coming to school tomorrow? You have yo tell me everything."

OMG even Mia thinks I don't have a chance I best go call Chace to say goodnight.

"I am going to go Mia. I want to call Chace and stuff cya"

"You are a naughty one C. But my advise is that you are young. Paul wants you. Take him. It isn't like a life time commitment here."

_*hung up*_

I dialled Chace's number and on the first ring it was ripped out of my hand. I was about to verbally attack the person who took it of me when I remembered that it was Paul who did it!

"Give. Me. My. Phone."

Paul seemed in thought for a minete untill he said.

"No." he turned it off and flipped it in his pocket.

He is such an ass!

"if you want it baby, you gotta get it" with that he ran upstairs. I was dumb enough to follow him and I knew pauls room was under the garage too far away from any of our mums to hear him. I am dead.

"Paul, please give it to me!"

"Like I said princess come and get it" I cant it is in his pocket! right nest to his… omg I can see it. He is turned on. don't look!

"Paul I need to call Chace!"

And with me saying that he took the battery out and flung it out of the window!

"you JERK! that's my phone! Omg I cant believe you just did that!" I was fuming.

"you are so fucking hot when your angry it is unreal."

He was advancing towards me I was his pray I ran out of the door and quickly ran downstairs into the living area where I new I would be safe. For now.

_2 and a half hours later_

I was still angry over ass hat killing my phone. I couldn't go out there because it was 'dangerous' so I was stuck in here. We where watching TV and Paul decided to sit next to me. I could feel his heat. His smell. He was over powering me.

Be strong.

What if I could give him what he wanted. But I am so inexperienced. Did Paul know this. Could I do it?

"I am going to have severe back troubles in the morning I need to rearrange my self." what did he mean?

He stood me up and then lay down on his side waiting for me to company him. Why isn't our parents stopping this? They are so oblivious to this situation.

He strong.

I moved towards the sofa and lay down. I could feel his hard on. He wanted me to out mums where looking for a cabin for us to stay when we go camping so the whole world stopped for them.

"Can you feel me baby?" he breathed into my ear. My breath hitched and Paul started again moving against me. He grabbed the blanket that was resting over the sofa and put it over us. I no it wasn't because he was cold. I tried to move but Paul had me trapped.

He was making small moans. He was enjoying it. He was slipping his fingers under my underwear and I managed to shoot of the sofa.

"Am really tired. I think I am going to go to bed."

I announced. Paul looked angry. I could sense he was getting close to his orgasmic. I smirked at this and remembered what he said a while back.

I came up close to him and said " I thought you said you would be coming in my mouth?" where did I get this confidence from?

"That will never happen so I hope you enjoy stroking your self in the shower"

With that I left. But I did again hear Paul say "we will see."

_Pauls Room_

I was now in bed in one of Mrs Meraz's Pyjama sets. I could hear the shower running and I wondered who it was.

There was no sign of Paul and I wondered whether he did take the couch in the end.

I heard the door open and my heart beat speed up. I was excited. What was wrong with me?

I heard the bed sheets move and Paul's arm embraced me in a spooning position. I was again trapped.

"You smell so good…" smell? Why thanks…weird.

"erm ok?" how do you reply to that?

"I can smell your arousal. I know you want me. I want you. Lets me us both happy shall we?"

Yes I would love th- NO

"Am good thanks" was the only reply I could think of at that time. By body was screaming for me to say yes.

I moved around a little before I realised Paul was naked. OMG HE IS NAKED. His skin is so soft… WHAT A PERVE!

"PAUL! Get some clothes on. Now!" my adrenalin kicked in, I couldn't look at him because I knew he was displaying everything

.

Paul was laughing uncontrollably

"I don't think I will princess. What's the point when I will be taking them off soon. I tried to escape but now Paul's lips where close to my cheeks and his legs where trapping mine.

He kept on kissing my cheeks and moving his body. I couldn't stop the moan that let through my lips. I needed him. I needed him like water. I needed to feel alive.

I forgot about everything. Everyone. I decided to live with the consequences in the morning.

I needed to take control. I sat up and took of my top. I was now in some flimsy shorts my bra and under where. Paul couldn't stop looking at me…

He was moving his hands up to my beasts and I slapped his hand away from them.

"NO! you can look but you cant touch!" I am the master! But what do I do now?

"Baby I am the man of this house. You will do as I say" his voice was masked with lust and his voice was so addictive.

He grabbled my arms and put them over my head. He ripped off my bra and latched onto my nipples. While he fumbling with my under where. He was now stroking my clit and I was in heaven. I couldn't stop even if somebody walked in.

I was now in nothing but my panties and I was in the hands of Paul I wanted him.

He seemed to stop and I groaned in frustration once again he stopped. I looked down and he was stroking his member. I knew what he was saying.

I gripped his shaft and started stroking Paul collapsed onto the bed. He layered on his back and closed his eyes.

He was true fully beautiful. And I knew I was developing feelings for him. Strong feelings.

I continuedto stroke him and I could see some liquid come out of his man hood. I wanted to taste it so I sucked the liquid off. It tasted salty but Paul seemed to like it and trusted his hips forward.

I was feeling confident so I took him in my mouth. He was so big it was frightening. When I took him in my mouth I didn't realise how big he was. I should feel dirty but I didn. I just sucked nibbled and licked everything I could.

I was squeezing his balls when I knew he was close. He was panting and moaning so much.

He started the grab my hair and trusting his hips into my mouth.

"Yessssssssss am….s-s-soo… god just there baby"

He then exploded, and this liquid oozed into my mouth and was coming out of the sides too. Paul was now in control and demanded me to swallow it. I did as he said and swallowed the warm liquid. Into my mouth.

Paul watched in amazement when I did this. I suddenly felt self consequences but then he gripped me by the hips and said

"Your turn." I could feel liquid running down my legs in anticipation.

**I hope you liked his chapter. I was thinking it was a little fast for them to get together but Paul has been building up to this point for a good year now. **

**Charlotte was too overpowered by her feelings. She wanted it because she needed a realise. She doesn't realise her feelings for Paul yet but she knows something is there (the imprint bond) that's why she keeps going back because she cant not.**

**Here is a bit of what's to come…**

_Then I saw him. He was kissing her and she was kissing him back. I had lost her. I was finally loosing battle and everything was getting blurry. I was in so much pain it was hard to breath. I hated him. I was shaking so much I felt like I exploded. _

_**What's your name son? **__Am I dead?_

_**No. you are a protector of our lands my name is Sam Uley. What is your name? **__- Sam Uley I did know him he was a tribal counsellor. _

_**My name is Chace **__- I still couldn't get the image of Paul kissing her. My Charlotte. Paul didn't deserve her. He wouldn't have her. I would make sure of that. _

**I am going to make Chace and the Pack come into it more now. I am thinking of him setting Paul up so Charlotte comes and see's him with another girl or something. **


	6. Score one to me!

**Chapter 6 - I wasn't too sure about what to do with this chapter but I have tried my best. I wanted to introduce new characters in this chapter. So here it is… (: **

**Charlotte POV**

That night I knew things must change. I was lying in someone else's arms that weren't my boyfriends. His warm broad arms where protecting me, shielding me. I felt safe, like in a safe little dome that no one else could enter - the worst part of this was it wasn't with Chace, it was with Paul.

If someone said I would be lying naked in Paul's bed I would laugh in their faces and asked what they where on. But now that I am I don't want it to ever stop. I knew these feelings would only bring me heartache. Paul is nobody to me. This was a mistake.

I mean he totally took advantage of me! How can someone look that good looking yet a dick head! It totally should be illegal! Paul is so addictive, it is like I cant stay away from him. I wouldn't of ever done something like this. How came he could have this affect on me? It was like he was pulling me to him all the time…

**Paul POV**

It felt so good to have my imprint in my arms. Her skin was so soft and smooth. I didn't want her to let her go. I knew I was in love with her, and I should treat her with respect but it is how we work. She is like a puppy, so energetic and lively, I just had to put her in place show her that I am in control. Well if she said a simple 'please' I would properly give her my left arm but she doesn't so that's that.

I know Charlotte was feeling the pull of the imprint, and I loved the fact that she tried to fight it, but she always lost. I could of fucked her last night and she would of let me.

It made me so angry to think it was possible that fuck-ward might have took Char's virginity. I hate the fact he has experienced her in that way and I haven't.

She smelt divine with my sent all over her. I wanted to desperately be able to mark her and claim her as mine. She will be mine one day or another because that's how it is meant to be. She will be round with my baby and it will be me and her swapping vows on our wedding day.

I haven't been able to do anything with any other girl ever since I imprinted on Char. It was so frustrating at first because I felt my man card had been taken from me. I only ever could come thinking of Char.

I planned to spend the day with her today. Introduce her to the guys and em. I wanted to tell her so bad what I was but I was scared she would run away. If she did I would properly just chase after her and force her to listen to me but I would properly have to pin her hands so she wouldn't kill me or something. Ha-ha. I wondered what Char was thinking right now. I hoped it was about me. It better be about me! I am surprised she didn't wake up the whole la push with the sound that where coming from her mouth. They where mouth-watering.

Emily's POV (when Paul comes with Charlotte)

The boy's where out patrolling and Paul was…who knows where. It will be nice to finally get to meet Char because from what I have heard she keeps Paul on his tip toes it is just what Paul needs he needs someone to be able to say know and knock him down a peg or to.

I knew the boys will be coming home soon and Sam was talking about another one Phasing Chace or something. He had no links to any of the Quiliete tribe and his dad isn't even Quiliete descended. So everyone is wondering how it is possible. Paul is yet to be informed because he didn't attend the meeting. Not like he would be bothered anyway he never is and he isn't of any importance to him.

I heard a stampeded pf feet on my decking so I knew the boys where coming for their food. I once again made enough food for the whole of La push but I new it would last approximately 10 minutes in this household.

I got a couros of 'Hey Emily' but I knew that meant! We need food! I feel so used sometimes.

"Hey beautiful" Sam came up to me and gave me a kiss that would make any woman breathless.

"Hey handsome" I replied.

"Get a room" Jared shouted. So immature sometimes.

"I am in my own house so why don't you either shut up or leave?" that shut him up, but it wasn't because of Sam.

Paul was walking up the steps with a beautiful young girl who seemed pretty relaxed.

Paul looked worried when he entered the room full of guys. It was almost like he thought one of them would take him away from her or something it was very funny.

"Hey everyone…" Paul. Was. Being. Nice. I should totally take in this moment "I would like you to meet Charlotte…"His imprint? No way! "Charlotte this is the Pa-err guys Quill, Jared, Jacob, Embry, Seth and Sam and next to Sam is his fiancé Emily"

**Quill POV**

Why is it that Paul had to get the fit teenage girl and I get a two year old? Not that I don't love Clair because I love her to pieces she is my whole life but Paul could get any girl anyway.

Everyone knew Paul's imprint would have to be something special. He was a hot head and if he was put with some shy geeky girl it just wouldn't go.

I could see that Paul didn't want Charlotte to be here. I couldn't blame him even Jacob was checking her out and he never looks at girls like that after Bella.

Everyone was saying hello and it was now my turn… he-he I would do it Quill style

"The names Quill beautiful" I said it in my most sexiest voice possible, it could have had an affect because Charlotte giggled and took my hand to shake it. I could hear Paul growing at me and I knew if I didn't take my hand out of hers soon he would rip it off and trying to run with just three paws sounds disastrous.

**Jared POV**

I was trying to tell Paul in the best way possible that his enemy is going to phase. We picked out straws for the person to be the one to tell him. It shouldn't have been me. My imprint needs me, what about Seth or Embry?

I knew Chace phasing will cause problems with Paul. He actually hated the guy. I on the other hand had no problem with him, he was nice enough to me so I am not going to judge.

Paul was acting so different. He was calm. I could totally tell he got some because I could smell him on her from over here. All the other guys could too.

I decided I should tell Paul tonight about Chace. I knew he would Phase soon because you could fry and egg on the guys forehead. I just hoped by him phrasing it wont cause more problems with the pack! Man I hate love triangles.

**Paul's POV**

I couldn't help but have a feeling Jared was keeping something from me. Something big. I knew when they guy was hiding something he didn't crack one joke. What is wrong with him. I decided I would kiss charlotte when we got home but nothing more…ok maybe a bit of a feel up but she the display she put on for me this morning wanted me to prover her wrong…

_Flashback _

_I will kissing Char down her neck and down the valley of her breast when she suddenly shot up of bed_

"_GET OFF ME!" for fucks sake. She is going to do this again! I decided to just tell her straight._

"_Nope" I popped the 'p' to sound a little sarcastic but continued to kiss her across her chest._

_She kept on thudding and pushing me off her to make out she didn't want this but I knew otherwise, and also if she kept on tugging my hair like that I will have to fuck her because it was turning me on._

"_Charlotte. Keep scratching my back and pulling my hair like that and I will fuck you ok?" I wasn't messing. She cant do that to a guy unless she wants it…does she want it? Of course she does!_

"_Paul I will never want you that way" _

"_That's not what you where saying last night baby when you where gagging around my cock or when my tongue was fucking you now was it?" I knew I had got to her because she went as red as a tomato! It was hilarious and so god dam sexy!_

"_Well I don't want that think near me ever again! You tasted disgusting!" yeah, yeah why was she licking me clean then?_

"_Ok baby what ever you say… why don't you have another taste it is always best to try things twice" _

_She was thinking for a moment and I wasn't sure on what she was going to say._

"_Or I could ask Izzy lemon I am sure she would know" _

_Was she jealous? Omg she was! She wouldn't know anyway she sucked in bed so I dumped her ass._

"_Baby do I sense jealousy?" she then got angry and I no she was going to give me some snappy reply_

"_Why would I be jealous I have Chace" MOOD KILL! The fuck fuckward fucker of a fuck! He actually could go to hell and stay there for the rest of his existence! _

_She was smiling! What the hell! How could she even be in a 10 mile radios of that guy! He is a shit head! I mean what was so special about him? His hair was like a girls hair I bet he spends more time grooming him self than Megan Fox does! He needs to grow a pair!_

"_Paul…PAUL QUIT IGNORING ME!" huh? Char was talking? Since when?_

"_What?" I snapped. Ok I was a little harsh but so what… I needed to get back into my game plan. _

"_I want to introduce you to a few of my friends. You already know Jacob and Jared. Is that ok? don't worry I think you can wait for a little while before I have my way with you again."_

_He-he score 1 to me! _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

A sudden wolf cry echoed through the woods. It was a howl I didn't recognise so I new it must be someone new. But who could it be? I will have to find out.

**So here is the other chapter. I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas about what I could do with this story feel free to tell me (: **


	7. Fairytale or not

**Here is chapter 7 (: I hope you like it… My laptop shut down without my consent I thought it would go into recovery mode. It didn't so I lost 4 pages of my hard work. I kinda wanted to chuck my laptop out of my window and kill it! So I went out instead. But I have finished it so I hope you think it is ok. I am not sure my self but here it is.**

**Chace POV**

I hadn't seen much of Charlotte and I knew she would be with him. I knew I lost her and it made me angry to think what Paul could be doing to her. His reputation was well known to most people. Including Charlotte.

She hadn't called me last night. I knew something was up. I couldn't go see her because of the weather so all what I could do was sit and think.

I had come too far to loose her now.

I was feeling so warm. It was like the littlest thing was making me angry. I had to go see Charlotte.

I decided to walk the long way to clear my head. I walked past Sam Uleys house and saw none other that Paul Meraz. I knew Jacob saw me because he looked behind him at the same time I saw. Charlotte was there. With him. I saw red I ran into the forest. I was shaking so hard I couldn't breath my insides felt they where being ripped apart. I then collapsed. I wanted to know what was happening and I left out a howl?

I was so confused.

**Hey son you gotta name? **O god am dead I really am dead! I want Charlotte…

**Stay the fuck away from her **- I must be in hell if he is there.

**Your not dead. You are a wolf. Shape shifter. Chace is it? I am Sam. Sam Uley. **- I don't care. I could hear people's minds what they where thinking.

Charlotte…Charlotte. It want me thinking about her. It was Paul. Sudden rage filled through me. I hated him. Why her? She wasn't his. She was mine. She picked me.

Suddenly I was being knocked to my side. My instincts kicked in. I needed to get him of me.

**You took her from me you piece of shit. You knew. You knew I liked her but you still took her. You are my best friend! You took the only good I had in my life.**

Paul was going at it. I felt numb. I could hear crakes tearing through my body.

**YOU knew everything. YOU sat there and told me that I should forget about her. I loved her! I told you that I wanted to marry her one day. Now I have to fight her every step of the way to even make her want me.**

"**PAUL! STOP AND PHRASE OUT. THAT'S AN ORDER" **who ever said that I will be thankful of forever! I think he just saved my life.

I heard a scream that sounded like Charlotte's I knew this was my only chance to get her back.

"Chace? Chace can you hear me?"

I knew I was falling in love with her. I didn't plan to or want to and when I looked into her eyes I knew she didn't belong to me.

It was weird. I hated Paul. I really did but I knew the way she looked into his eyes meant I had lost her. I couldn't hurt them physically because their relationship was solid in that way but emotionally I would always win.

What if I made Paul think he had won? Could I do that? Not think about that with him? I don't think Sam would ever be what we was if we where together.

What if everything was a fairytale for a short amount of time. Paul didn't have the space in his pea sized brain to even consider the fact I had a game plan. If I just left thigs like they where normal. I was thinking that everything was ok, everything was the same like it has been all the time.

I needed to start now. I needed to show Paul that he cant win everything that there are bigger fish in the see. Paul was all front. He didn't think about the wider picture. He thought about there and then that's why I would win.

I was prepared to play dirty.

**Charlotte POV **

Chace looked so in pain it was heart breaking. Who did this? I forgot about my own boyfriend. He was so kind and always thought about everyone else before him self.

I wished I could feel like I used to about him. I know I had to end it but I just couldn't do it too him. I cared about him. I didn't love him. I must admit at one point I did feel like I could love him but recently I looked in his eyes and there was nothing. I didn't have any feelings towards him. There was no spark.

I knew who did this to Chace, it made me sick. He looked so vulnerable and so scared.

"Ch-ch-arlotte, what's happening to me?"

I looked in his eyes and tried to search them. I knew he wasn't himself. But I also knew what Paul did. What would drive him to these lengths to hurt someone. Why did Paul not like Chace so much.

I decided to confront him.

"Chace. You are going to be ok. I promise. Emily is getting Sue to fix you up"

I felt his pain. I wanted to hurt Paul like he did to Chace. hasn't he gone through enough. I can't believe I could cheat on him. Let another man touch my body.

I wasn't Paul's. I couldn't keep doing this. I needed to think of the wider picture. Chace was my boyfriend. He was there and supporting me through everything. Like my dad leaving or when Mr fluffy my rabbit passed away. Where was paul then? Sleeping around. Having fun.

Chace was wiping my eyes away when I went through so much heartache a year ago. When I didn't think anyone wanted me he hugged me. Paul. Nothing.

Paul however made me feel alive and new. I wanted to rip out my hair he made me so frustrated. One minute I wanted to beat him up and the other minute I wanted to rip his clothes off.

But I also knew Chace did something to Paul. What? I will never know. I think it went deeper that teenage feuds. I think Chace made Paul snap in a sort of way. I didn't know what Paul was capable when he was around Chace. I needed to know what was up with him.

Sue was now at Chace's aid. I knew he would be ok. How did Chace get beaten up so much? How did Paul do it? What where those three long scratches down his back. I was starting to get really scared about what was happening to everyone. Paul was so warm like he was sick. He wore so little clothing. He was being nice to me. Ever since I went round like 2 months ago and BANG he was back to his cocky arrogant self like he saw me for the first time.

**Jacob POV **

I knew charlotte was having some inner battle with her self. I was honestly scared about Paul. He didn't like Chace. He hated him even. It was like he would trust him as far as he could throw him.

Everyone knew they had some beef against each other. If Sam didn't take control and put on some command then one of them would end up dead. That I was sureoff.

I could kind of see Paul's perspective on this. He was so close to getting Charlotte but so far. Charlotte was Hot and Cold so was Paul. They just kept on walking past each other. Just missing.

I knew Paul was more strong willed than I was. that's why he would get her in the end. I knew Chace wouldn't give her up. He would be stupid not to.

"What you think Jake? She gonna figure it out?

What out? Wait she doesn't know?

"What about us being wolfs? She doesn't know? Dude that's so not cool"

She would freak I knew it. She looked like a screamer. Ha-ha. Paul totally had his work cut out with that. She would faint I knew it.

"What's the betting she will faint? I asked.

"Ha-ha! I don't know dude she looks pretty stong I think she can take it."

No way. I knew her better than he did. The joys of having to re take your senior year.

"5 says she will." I compromised.

"your on" he he I loved a good bet.

"AM GONNA KILL HIM" Paul was such a angy being *sigh* why did he hate him? I think he hated Chace more than I hated…him.

It got better now. Bella had been gone for sometime and although I missed her like crazy I knew I had to move on.

I heard Quill make another joke at the wrong time, again.

"Paul. He looks like he is about to get skinned. Leave him be the guy can only take so much of your wrath"

Silence.

More silence

Ok it was getting scary now

I heard a faint sound of foot steps. I knew they where charlottes. I turned to see her and she looked like a ghost. YES I have totally won this bet. Embry knew it. I knew it. Life was good.

"Paul, I cant handle any more lies. I need to know the truth. What are you? This is your last chance"

The cards where on the table now. Would Paul tell her the truth?

**I hoped you liked it! Sophie. **


	8. First Kiss

**Chapter 8! thank you to everyone who had reviewed! I am going to reply to the peoples reviews who I cant reply to by email at the end ****J **

**I don't own the twilight saga everything belongs to Stephanie Mayer! **

Paul POV

This wasn't happening. How could he shift? He isn't even from around here. He is going to take everything from me. Char is with him, she says he needs him. I need her more than he does she is mine!

I decided to confront him about everything. I wanted everything to be layed out on the tables. I wanted him to see just what he had done. If that didn't make him see then it will physically beat the crap out of him -again-…maybe I will just do that! No, Charlotte will not forgive me. Chace could use that to his advantage. Again.

Sam and the elders was going to explain everything to Chace about the tribal histories. Everyone is very confused why he has changed. Both his parents are not Quileute

descended so it must mean his mum got a little busy from time to time resulting to it being born. Why couldn't she just not have had him? I wouldn't be having to fight for the girl that is mine if he wasn't born.

I knew I could get Charlotte. This imprint bond is to strong to let go. Sam, Leah and Emily is the perfect example. But it was jus so frustrating to know she is with him.

I couldn't wait for the council to tell Chace about imprinting. I am so sure same would command Chace to stay away from her. I knew those late night patrols that I did would come in handy one day. I was one of Sam's closest friends. He would help me out.

I often thought about when me and Chace where best friends. Like brothers even. I knew he knew something I didn't and I also knew this ate away at him. I could see it killed him every time he saw me. We stopped talking when his parents divorced, about a month after that he came back to my house like nothing happened. We did the same things we used to it was just Chace could never look at me or my mum in the eye.

I knew it would come out someday. I knew that day could be days, weeks, months even years before it would be told. Could I forgive Chace for what he did? No. My mum did though. She took it in stride. Like nothing happened.

I knew Chace would try and hang onto Charlotte for as long as possible. I knew that even before I knew he phased. I was prepard to also fight for her. I knew she would come to me. I was everything she wanted. Once I mark her there is no way he could ever have her because she could only mate and stay with me. Bonding is like a double imprint connection. Only I can make it with her.

I was planning on doing it soon…

XxX

**Sam's POV**

Paul was a no show once again. Where was he? Chace's looked defeated when learning about the imprint bond. I think he knew that Paul had imprinted on Charlotte.

We where trying to learn of the different males that could be the possible outcomes as being Chace's father. We decided not to tell him that the guy he called dad well wasn't.. Biologically, we did this because unlike Embry, Chace's dad was still on the scene and he didn't want to upset him further, I think that would have too much shock on the hole

I didn't know if we should search for the possible outcomes of the dads. But I must say I was curious. Just like I was with Embry. I often thought what if he was my brother. It would be nice in some way to know I have got family other than my mum.

I was starting to feel anxious. I wanted to get home to my imprint. Me and Emily have been trying for a baby for a few months now. We had a tight schedule that was tiring me out! But I knew the outcomes would be great. I didn't want to leave her for long.

Lets get this over with.

Chace do you understand it all now? he looked down and was twiddling his thumbs.

"Can you break the imprint?" I wasn't expecting that!

"You have choice right? Free will? Can it be broken?" he sounded like a desperate man that life depended on the answer that was about to be answered.

I didn't hear him enter but I knew who it was instently.

"I guess we will never know now - will we Chace?"

He said he name with such venom even I would be scared me if it was directed at me. Am the Alpha geez baby making is making me weak! I blame it on Emily. No I don't. How ever could I blame that beautiful…

"Maybe, maybe not. But fate can be a bitch don't you think? Sometimes fate can take the people away from you when you least expect it. I am just merely asking a question about imprinting. But I believe I know the answer now"

Chace's smile grew wider and wider and Paul's tremors became faster and faster. I knew it was going to kick off soon.

Something made Paul stop shaking. I knew this wasn't going to be good. The smirk that Chace was sporting Paul also had. I knew he was going to have some smart ass comeback and I was waiting for what he was about to say.

"I don't think Charlotte will though Chace. Because the other night she was sucking me off like her life depended on it. After she screamed my name after coming she was all sweaty and panting, we then slept naked in my bed. I wore her out a little. I don't think you was mentioned once that evening. I guess you just didn't do it for her. She needed a real man between those thighs. Don't worry I made her feel REAL good that night"

Ow shit.

**Paul POV**

I knew I got to him. He was furious. I just laughed in his face soaking in the victory. I knew I shouldn't of done it. I knew it would of made any other man including my self want to kill the person who said those words.

He was shaking violently. I knew it was close. I wanted this fight.

YOU DO IT ALL THE TIME. YOU AND YOUR FAMILY ALWAYS TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME! I PROMISE YOU I WILL GET HER BACK BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO FEAL THE RESENTMANT I FELT. I HATE YOU

I knew those words held a stronger meaning than what he laid out. As of my family what the hell did this mean? if anyone took things from my family it was him.

"FUCK YOU! You stole my mums credit cards. Took out all our money! My mum and dad didn't do anything because you where like our family. I loved you like a brother. What did I ever do to you? Tell me that you piece of shit!"

The argument was getting heated. People where watching as if it was a tennis match. Think Sam knew I needed to get this of my chest.

I WILL NEVER BE YOUR BROTHER. and with that he left. And left me to question what made Chace hate me and my family so much.

**Jacobs POV**

I decided to take a walk along the beach to clear my head. This Paul Charlotte Chace this was starting to give me a headache. It also brought back this times when I fought for Bella. I may have got over it but I missed her. I missed my best friend.

I knew I would end up wondering the world alone. I often thought I was unlovable. I knew it wasn't true but I like being overdramatic it kind of made me feel like I was normal.

I saw a small figure in the distance and I knew who it was instantly. I was wondering where she was when we where in the house. She didn't know about wolves or imprinting yet. It was gay for Paul not telling her. He dismissed her demands and said they would speak soon. I knew she would be pissed. I didn't want to go anywhere near her if she was in one of those bitch moods *shudder*

Finally got to her but I didn't slow my footsteps down. Ok I lied I treid to go snail pace but she didn't budge! That was my spot. She should bugger off and find her own! People these days…

that's my spot

That was the only thing that came out of my mouth. Man no wonder I cant get a girl. She is going to kill me. Defiantly.

"Not anymore so piss off"

WOW! Yep I am 100% positive that she was in a mood.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I saw the confuzion in her eyes. It was the same confusion Bella carried in hers. I knew how she felt in a little way. I did truefully feel sorry for her.

"No. Yes. Whats there to talk about?" Was that a rhetorical question? Erm… think about this wisely Jake you need to be able to carry the Black family line one day.

Right. Okay. I took a look at her and she was cheacking me out? huh?

"Why cant I have a boyfriend like you? Your perfect! Perfect teeth. Perfect body but no offence Paul's is better-"

I think not! I will call that a draw thank you very much. Me and paul always argue abot who has the best body. It was a touchy subject.

"-Your hair is so amazing. Those lips! -"

My mouth was now properly touching the floor was she comparing me to her boyfriend and imprinter? O my god. I had to cut her off before she started talking about things that made me blush.

I decided to pinch her lips. I will now be called Doctor Jacob. Maybe alpha wolf wasn't it for me, maybe I should become a therapist for dodged up relationships.

"Stop. Do you wanna start from the beginning?" I did love a bit of gossip as well…

"Well. Paul has been kind of making me feel things like in my tummy. When ever he is near me I feel like I have got thousands of electric shocks in my body when he is near me. I don't understand…Chace is my boyfriend.. He needs me…"

Ahh I get it. I don't think I really fancied telling her Paul was turning her on. Am not her Mum…Defiantly not her mum I will go for Dad instead.

This might sound chick but you need to follow what your insides tell you. What your heart tells you. You cant keep on leading Chace or Paul on I knew I was just talking about her leading Chace on but I wouldn't just say him.

I wanted to tell her about why i didn't think it was fair on her to treat the guys this way...

I loved a girl and she lead me on. In the end she chose him and… and… she kind of died well in my eyes she did. I loved her. She loved me inher own way. She loved Edward more though and this killed me. It destroyed a part of me when she left. I havent seen her since her wedding. I couldn't bare it. Knowing what could of happened that hasn't. Paul loves you. I know that much

"No he doesn't." I heard her whisper.

"He does Charlotte. I know he does. Why do you think he is fighting so hard for you.

Am a virgin. When he finds that out he will leave me. He will think I am a loser like all the other girls. Paul like's experienced pretty girls. I am neither

I so didn't want to get into this! I could see me and Charlotte becoming friends. She was like a kitten in a tigers body. She looked hard and mean but underneath she was protecting herself. I knew it was only me who broke through these defences. So I could mess this up now.

"You are so beautiful I think most lads - including Paul- where so jealous when they learned you where taken. Ha-ha. Paul slept with all those girls to forget about you. But I am going to tell you something that when Paul finds out I have I will properly die.

"All the girls he got with had something that related to you. Some had your eyes, others had the colour of your hair but they weren't you. Paul had dated Izzy because he thought it might make you see sense but it only ended up hurting him more."

The idiot tried to break the imprint. He was using Izzy and she even knew it! What so good about Paul. I will never know.

What I said seemed to shock Charlotte. How could she not see how pretty she was? I remember having a crush on her before all the madness that came to y life. It seemed like a millennium ago now.

"I am scared to tell Paul all this. I don't think he will understand. I act on impulse all the time when I am near him. I feel like I cant trust our self's when I am near him. Because I am scared he will push me to do things I am not ready to do"

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Paul!

"I will sort Paul out for you-"

"NO! please not yet. I don't want Paul to think that I am letting you do my dirty work"

I did see her point of view on this.

"Ok Charlotte. I understand. But you have to tell Paul. You know what he is like. He doesn't know things until it is spelled out to him. He is a little dense most of the time.

We started laughing reminiscing on all the stupid things Paul has done. Like when his mum told him to put the casserole in the oven but forgot to turn the oven off and take the cling film of as well. So him and his mum was left with a plastic hard mess. He always resented his mum for making him eat that. Paul always said that he didn't see the cling film that covered the food and the burning smell he smelled he thought what it was supposed to do. I am surprised he is passing his exams at school.

He talked and laughed for a little longer we had grown friends in these 30 minutes. Quill must have gone out looking for either me or Charlotte because when he saw us together talking he seemed to take that as a signal that we are ok.

"Thanks Jake. I really needed someone to talk to. Thanks for being there."

I felt whole again. I didn't feel attracted to her but i felt whole in a way but as in two people helping each other. I knew by me talking to her I was helping my self too.

"You know. You are an attractive young man. We so need to get you with a girl!"

Haha no more girls. Ever. They where too much of a pain in my ass!

"I think I will pass -"

"No, no, no! it is criminal for you not to. It should be illegal for someone like you to not be in a relationship."

I could imprint. She didn't know that. Imprint and bella couldn't have a hold on my life forever. I knew what Charlotte was saying was the truth.

"I guess -" I heard the loudest screech ever. Ouch that hurt!

"You best get a girl that is good enough for you. I don't want anything second rated or someone who is slutty I hate them girls."

"Who are you now? My sister?" I was laughing my head off.

"I am serious. Your are too loving to get your heart broken again. No offence Jake but if I ever saw that Bella girl I would give her a good punch in the nose."

I laughed at that too. Maybe I could move on. Maybe things were going to get better for me now. I wanted to smile again.

"Isn't it weird. I never spoke to you that much and now I feel like we are going to be dead good friends forever?" Charlotte said. I couldn't agree more. I was smiling. My 'Jacob' smile.

"Sitting here feels simple. Easy. Like the real world is on hold for a bit. Thank you Jacob. For listening. Most boys would of ran a mile if they saw me in that mood I was in"

She started laughing. I see what Paul meant by it was addictive you couldn't help but laugh as well.

"trust me I really did consider it."

She was quiet I thought what I had said updet her. But she came up to me and hugged me. It was nice. You know, when you just feel like you need a hug. I felt like me and Charlotte had bonded in a differently than me and Bella did. Bella was all take and no give but this was equal.

I started tickling her. And she was squirming in my grip.

"Come on. We need to get back before they think it gave kidnapped you."

We started walking back up to my house.

**Charlotte POV**

I felt like a weight had been lifted of my shoulders talking to Jacob. He was a great listener.

Jacob looked a little tense when we walked to his house. Embry walked out and informed me Paul went out looking for me because I was missing. He said he thought he went to my place.

Embry offered to give me a life back and I accepted. I gave Jacob a hug.

Remember if you need to talk. I am here. I guess I have company on my spot ot the beach now

I laughed.

"Yeah and I wont tell you to piss off next time. Promise."

"good because you scared the shit out of me with that face you where pulling. I think hell himself would be scared of it.

Ha-Ha very funny. and with that I turned to Embry's awaiting vehicle.

**At my house…**

Paul was waiting outside my house pacing like he was trying to solve a difficult math problem.

Once he saw me he looked very relived and almost dragged me out of the car.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Ok now I was pissed. He doesn't control me, for that I wont tell the basted.

"None of your business" I said trough gritted teeth.

This made him even angrier.

"It IS my business what if something happened to you?"

Shut up you moron. I went to the beach. For gods sake.

"No it isn't I told you to tell me what was going on but you didn't. so I left and also you was to occupied on Chace's ass that you didn't even know I left until what? An hour ago? So fuck you Paul."

"…and where is Chace?" gosh he so needs to get over this whole am a hard man and I will shake when ever I mention him. Geez get a grip!

"Sam orde- I mean told him to go see his dad. He took Seth with him as well. So it is just me and you for a while now baby."

No don't call me baby! It does that feeling inside my tummy again.

Paul again became inches from my lips and I knew no one would distract Paul this time. He was getting closer and closer until our lips touched.

Nothing else mattered. He grabbed my waist and crushed me to his hard body. His heat was overpowering. Indicating even. I scraped my nails down each one of his abs and he groaned into my mouth forcing it open. I could feel his hot breath invading my mouth while out tongues where fighting for dominance. Paul won. It was like heaven.

I ended up gripping him closer forcing him to close all space between us. Paul seemed to sence this and we where like one. Just enjoying the pleasures of what we where doing.

We broke apart and we where both gasping for breath.

"Yes. Just me and you. didn't I tell you I always win? You are mine. Remember that."

I would usually say a quick ass remark. But this time I didn't. Paul also picked up on that and continued to walk down the street properly heading to his house.

Jacob's voice was ringing in my head _You cant keep on leading Chace or Paul on_

I had to choose.

**What do you think? I am now really looking forward the future chapters of my story! I have BIG plans for these characters ;) it is going to get fun again because Same has told Chace to clear his dads so he has gone to Seattle with Seth to visit him :D *Hint. Hint***

**Honey - thanks so much for being one of the first to review my story it means a lot ****I hope you continue reading.**

**Nikki - Thanks!**

**Edith3- thanks for the advise it means a lot. I am glad you are liking my story and want me to continue updating it. **

**Sydney - thank you! Its so nice to hear that you are liking it! **

**THANKYOU TO EVERYONE! I think I have replied to all reviews but if I haven't you know I appreciate it!**


	9. Unexpected

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I want to try and make it a bit more fun now so I needed to get Chace of the scene. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. (: Sophie x 

Charlotte POV

**I was lying in my bed and all I wanted to do was scream. Not in a ahh a scary person way but in a way as in I have just kissed Paul Meraz. And WOW! **

**I couldn't think straight. Paul is going to send me crazy. I am going to turn gray at 20 I know it. **

**I was touching my lips remembering the way Paul's lips felt. They where so soft and… moist? **

**I couldn't sleep. I don't think I wanted too. I was thinking back to mine and Paul's past. We where best friends. It wasn't him who stopped being friends, it was me. **

**Paul started to like girls. Was I jealous then? Did I want to keep Paul to my self? I didn't know. I was just so confused. **

**Paul always made me do things I knew where wrong. Like…in…his bathroom! What they hell? Since when do I do those things? Since when did I icheat on my boyfriend? What has happened to me? **

**I knew the answer. I just didn't want to admit that Paul was the main influence. He was like metal and I was the magnet. We attracted. I knew that now. But why all of a sudden did these feelings come around? **

**Lying in my bed I was thinking of my day. And what a day it has been! I was just so dam confused. They knew something. They want telling me.**

**Why the hell was Chace going to visit his dad with Seth Clearwater? I don't even know Seth Clearwater. Just that he had a bitch of a sister who had some problem with the whole world and that he face is a permanent scowl. He didn't even say goodbye. It was like he couldn't look at me in the eye. **

**Did he know? Did he know what I did to Paul? I knew he had a right to know but please tell me no on told him. My heart was racing a million miles a minute. **

**I kept on hearing a tap on my window. What the hell. Maybe it was a Romeo was coming to get me… o god I hope not I don't need another boy involved in my life.**

**Thinking of that I never really attract the male population until about 2 years ago I was non existent to them. I used to always think 'I want a boyfriend who I can cuddle and kiss…" yeah ok. I take that all back.**

_**Tap tap tap **_

**Okkkkkkk what is that? I heard a ruffling noise again at my window. **

**Shit shit shit shit someone is trying to break in! I was just sitting there freaking out when I heard my phone ring…**

**What the fuck? It is 1 in the morning you jerk. I am in a crisis here. I am getting burgled and who calls me? Yeah that's right Paul! Woooo.**

**The tapping started again and I don't think my eyes could be any wider. **

**Once again my phone rang. **_**Paul is calling**_**. He could help me. He lives near my street. **

"**Paul. I am being robbed." **

"**Hel- wait. What?" How else can you simplify 'robbed' idiot.**

"**I AM BEING ROBBED COME SCARE THEM!" I whisper shouted.**

**I heard and bellow of laughter. What a git! I might die here!**

"**Paul! This isn't funny. Please help me." I heard a car beep on Paul's line. I could hear that here too. He…o he's dead!**

"**Paul." I said with gritted teeth. **

"**Charlotte." Paul said in his sarcastic annoying crappy seductive sexy…voice.**

"**Where are you?" **

"**I am outside your window beautiful. Gonna let me in? am getting a little cold here"**

**.JERK,**

"**No. Piss off"**

**And I hung up.**

**15 minutes later I was so sick of my phone ringing. I now hated the song that played. I am not opening the window. No way. Who does he think he is? He could kiss me again. Those hot lips…**

**NO**

**It was like I had a demon and a angle side. Paul of course was the demon. Ha-ha can you imagine Paul an angel? **

**The demon wanted me to desperately open the door and scrape my fingernails down those perfect abs while I am attacking those fuck me lips of his.**

**My angel side was telling me that even though Chace and me are pretty much over I had to just stand my ground. don't let him get to me. **

**The fucker said "I always get what I want" what prune says things like that! He is so confident. I hate him**

**Demon: you crave him.**

**Angel: he is Paul Meraz get a grip woman!**

**Demon: remember when you gripped something else… **

**I blushed at the last thought. Get lost demon!**

**I was walking over the my window and he was still there. It was raining so hard I could just see him. He was SHIRTLESS! In the rain. I have to let him in…he might catch a fever or something. Yeah that's why I am letting him in. I can't let the fool die. **

**I opened my window and he leapt him. He was dripping wet. Those abs where dripping wet.**

"**Do I see you drooling Miss Jackson?" **

**Shit. I was caught. I wasn't drooling. I was simply looking at his toned body and thinking that he was wet. There was no way I was wanting to lick all the rain drops that where falling down his chest of him. **

**I heard a cough. This snapped me out of my observation on Paul's body. I wasn't drooling…OK. I was! O my god! That body! But he didn't need to know this…**

"**No. Why would I drool at you!"**

**Again he smirked. Walking towards me. I felt like a piece of meat for a lion who is starved. **

"**I think you are rather sexy tonight baby"**

**I looked down at my body and I froze. O shit. I tried to cover my self as much as possible. I had on a pair of baby blue panties and a vest. That was it. Who wears bras when they are sleeping? My nipples where very visible from where the water had gone trough because of my shower. **

**I looked at Paul who was just watching me. Or my top half. He eyes travelled down towards my hips. I was trying to find something anything to cover my self up with. **

**I fount a dressing gown and put it over me. Paul pouted.**

"**Awe I wanna see my babies again. They look tasty!" Did he just say tasty? **

"**Tasty? Ew fuck of pervert!"**

**His eyes darkened. Not in a angry way and I don't think it was lustful either. **

"**I am the pervert? You are the pervert! It wasn't me sucking dick now was it? Nooo it was you! And plus if you keep on shouting that out loud then I might get arrested and I wont be able to make you feel good. We wouldn't want that now would we?" **

**I would love to feel good by those hands Paul. Gah! Now I couldn't stop looking at his hands!**

**Think different things… Film nights, Popcorn, orange juice, orange juice? My nice comfy bed…with Paul…Omg he is taking over my brain! **

"**What no comeback?" Shut the fuck up.**

**I was staring him down with the best evil face I could muster. Paul just looked at me pissing him self laughing! **

"**You look constipated" **

"**Shut the fuck up!" **

"**ooo did I touch a nerve there?" **

"**My fist will touch you in a minute"**

**He still had that humours expression on his face. He strolled up to me and got so close out lips where once again almost touching. **

**I knew I wanted it. I wanted to run my hands through his hair. I wanted to feel his tongue inside me….**

**I closed my eyes waiting. I could feel his hot breath on my face. **

**I opened my eyes and he looked straight into mine. I could smell him, taste him almost…he was inching closer…**

"**Can you get me a towel? I am a little wet darling." with that he stepped back he licked his lips and I was left flustered.**

"**No. Get out. Now." I was pissed beyond angry. How dare he? How dare he almost kiss me?**

"**Nope" he popped the 'p' **

"**I wont be able to get naked with you if I go now will I. that will result to me again have to sort out this…"Pointing at his manhood that stood to attention "…and to be honest my wrist is kind of starting to hurt. So baby it is all yours tonight."**

**He was lying down on my bed and looked at me.**

"**towel?" **

**I went to the bathroom to find one. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked flustered. My top was still see through and my nipples where on stand by. They looked so visible it was embarrassing. I looked in my hamper for the bra I was wearing before I showered and put it on. Paul Meraz was leaving when the whether calmed down.**

**I walked back into the room and passed him the fluffy gray towel.**

"**Wanna dry me sweet thing?" yes I really d- NO **

"**No thank you Paul. You can wait over there until the rain stops then you can go home."**

**He huffed he knew I was serious. He just looked at me and pulled down his trousers.**

"**is there anywhere I can put these to dry. Paul jr is feeling the pressure of them today."**

**He is not getting to me. He is not getting to me. He is not getting to me. **

"**Yeah sure." thank god he had boxers on. I went and put them on my radiator.**

**Then he did the thing I last expected. He walked over to my bed and got in!**

**The fucker can fuck off! **

**How good he looks in my bed.**

**My heart sped up. Thank god I had a double or we wouldn't fit. I slowly went to my bed and got in. I was going to stay strong…**

**Paul POV**

She got in and skimmed my erection. I held back a moan. I put my hand on her tummy and starting rubbing her there. She was so soft and smooth.

No girl had EVER made me this hard. When I saw her perky nipples through her top I almost busted a nut. I cant wait to nibble and suck on them… that bra she was wearing should be burned!

I was continuing rubbing her tummy and my pinkie finger slipped inside her panties…

To be continued… ;)

**What do you think? Do you like it? If you have any ideas feel free to tell me (: **

**Sophie x **

**A little preview… ; ) **

_His heat was consuming me. I was quivering under him waiting for what he was going to do next…_


	10. Too Much

**Sorry it has been a while. But I hope you like the chapter (: I don't own anything just a laptop and a lot of free time SM owns it all ;) **

**Story is the same but I forgot to save my spell checked version so you got the other one lol. **

**Thanks again for my reviews. I really appreciate them all xx **

**Charlotte's POV **

I knew where this was going. Again. I couldn't do this. Not with everything hanging in the air like this, he was hiding secrets from me he just wanted one thing from me! She is such a egotistical boisterous hormonal… ooo my! that little finger…..

To close!

"Paul stop" I whispered

"Are you sure because I don't think you do."

His voice was full of lust. Nothing more. I was nothing more to him.

"Paul. I cant do this anymore." I whispered. He was breaking me. Slowly but surely breaking me.

He stopped. He pulled my over so we both where chest to chest and we both looked into each others eyes.

"What do you mean Char?"

Paul looked puzzled, there was some vulnerability in those eyes something I never saw in him before.

"I'm…I'm…not like other girls Paul."

I really wasn't. I wanted to wait for the special time. Where I know I am with someone who loves and completes me. Not like this.

I didn't think he could hear my reply, I said it so low. To low for humans to hear. Or I thought that anyway.

"Char? What's the matter?"

Paul's was almost pleading. I could hear in his voice the vulnerability. It scared me to think I caused it.

I know that it was now or never, I wanted Paul to know the real me. I don't do these sort of things. If it was all Paul wanted then what was I to him? Just some other girl he could add to his list?

Paul was kissing my ear lobe and I knew that I was correct after all. He was playing me. In a way that was so cruel because he was playing with my heart.

I could feel my heart beat painfully because the truth was that I had always loved Paul, what would he see in me? I am just a plain ordinary girl. Paul was the most beautiful person I had ever met and the worst thing about it? He knew it!

"I think you should go now" I said. Paul suddenly stopped and gasped.

"What do you mean go? I…I th-ought you wanted me?"

Was that all he ever thought about. I never really thought about the way boys minds work. With Chace he was comfortable. We had a level of understanding. With Chace I knew where we stood. But with Paul I didn't know what I was even doing. He made me feel so weird and confused.

I turned around and looked into his eyes. I felt safe and protected almost cozy…

Paul leaned in to kiss me and I was suddenly shot back into reality.

"NO" I whisper shouted.

Paul's body shook violently.

"What the hells the matter with you huh?"

His tone was venomous and his hands retreated back and sat up. I wanted to desperately cry.

"I mean what the hell Char? You just say get lost? Stop? Whats wrong with you why cant you just want me?"

He was almost shouting I was afraid that my mum would wake up because GOD he was being so loud!

"Paul! Be quiet! Show some respect my mum is in the room."

He scoffed and got out of my bed. I suddenly felt cold and alone.

I could see his obvious arousal through his boxers I imagined all the other girls who have submitted to him. It made me sick.

"You want to know why I told you to stop Paul?"

"Wouldn't that be a good idea Charlotte?"

I knew he was pissed because he used my full name. sarcastic git.

"Because am a virgin Paul. You always try to push me. Push me to get what you want. Cant you just leave me alone? I am not like all the other slags you screw I…I…"

I didn't realise I was crying until Paul came up to be and started brushing away my tears. I was now just a vulnerable girl wanting comfort. I was so confused and tired with it all now. What ever Paul would say next would go straight to my soul and it could destroy me.

"Char…I didn't know. I would never have….what have I done….am so sorry…you are so important to me and I have lost you before it even started. Your right. Am a monster, you should stay away from me am not good enough for you."

I then broke. Tears where flowing so fast I was finding it hard to breath. He's not good enough for me? that's a new one! More like am not good enough for him.

Did I want him to go? No I didn't. I never wanted him to go. But he was keeping secrets from me about everything. All the people I loved he was involved with. It was almost like it was ment to be, me and him. Our mums where best friends, they always wished we got together. Got married and lived the dream life. Jacob was gradually becoming my own best friend, he was Paul's friend, Jacob was almost always around him. We had known each other all our lives, it was a perfect fit. Like fate wanted it this way.

Paul looked broke. Like he knew he lost me. Take the step that was too far. I should of let him go. My brain was telling me that in the long run he will brake my heart and stamp on it for good measure. But I suddenly felt so much doubt for what I said to him. About the other girls. After all Jake said they all looked like me. Could that mean he liked me?

I got up from my bed just as Paul was about to jump out of the window in his wet clothes he must of put back on. This would be my only chance I knew he wouldn't come to me again. This was it.

"I knew you only wanted me for one thing"

I hoped it would make him stop, and it did.

Paul turned towards me. He walked up to me and placed a gentle hand on my cheek. He looked into my eyes and got down to my level.

"You are so much more important than that Char. I am who I am, you know me probly better than my own mum, I will make merstakes"

Then like a switch he was the Paul who was caring, the boy who I loved not the boy he is becoming. But he is still keeping secrets. I think these secrets wasn't little ones but big ones. I needed to know them. Now.

"Paul" I whimpered. Suddenly all confidence went. Would this be the last time I would see him? My heart thumped painfully at the thought. A part of me needed him now so badly. But I wouldn't be lied too.

"Yes Char? What is it?" his voice was laced in worry and concern. I took three deep breaths.

"You are keeping something from me. You and Chace both are. I know it" at the end my voice broke. I was breaking. Paul Meraz was breaking me and I would be irreparable after he left.

Paul's body immediately froze. This was it.

"Char, I will tell you. I promise, but you are not ready just yet. I want you to get to know me and me the same with you. Give me a few more weeks. Then I will tell you. I promise"

He said weeks as in this was all the time he had with me. Why would he think that? did he think that was the amount of time it would take for him to take my virginity? I hoped and prayed it wasn't.

I needed to know if Chace was involved in all this. He went away with just a text. And why did he go with Seth Clearwater? that's just strange he don't even know the boy!

"Is Me and Chace involved in your secret?"

"Yes. But for different reasons. Trust me" when he said the end of that his grin spread across his face like a Chester cat.

"Ok. I will wait for now. But Paul Meraz you best tell me soon or else. Ok?" that's was my _'I am a strong willed woman and I can control a hunk of a man who is made of steel' _voice. I did pretty good if I may say so.

"I love it when you use that tone with me"

Annndddd Paul was back. YAY?

**Sorry it is soo late! I have been so busy it is unreal. I hope to update by Thursday. Thanks for all the support once again. Sophie xx **

**Ow! And thank you soo much for my reviews guys! **


End file.
